Psicología sexual
by Sweetcoffe
Summary: Arthur Kirkland tenía un problema, un gran problema hacia todo tema de índole sexual, soñar ser follado todas las noches era un problema por ejemplo, pero quizás lo más grave es con quien sueña, con Alfred F. Jones, su mismo terapeuta sexual. USxUK, PORN.


¡Hola a las perras más degeneradas de Fanfiction!, ha pasado tanto tiempo, he tenido cinco orgasmos consecutivos de pura alegría de volverles a ver =). Aquí un fic cochinote, aunque los protagonistas ni se tocan, ya verán jejeje.

Pareja: AlfredxArthur. Alfred quiere meterla profundo y Arthur que se la metan duro ¿Fácil no?

Consejo: ¡NADA!, este es un fic para cualquiera perra principiante lactante de senos, perdonen mis suaves grosería, es felicidad acumulada, creo que eyacularé arcoiris, ya, está bien, me estoy poniendo un poco rara, el fic es grosero de todas formas, si eres una dama sensible no entres xD.

* * *

Llevaba yendo a aquel psiquiatra especialista en conductas sexuales por ya tres meses, era un compulsivo o un necesitado sexual, trataba de evitarlo, trataba de no pensar en un gran pene del tamaño del Big Ben follándolo brutalmente en un mundo paralelo en que algo de ese tamaño le cupiera por el hoyo de la justicia, en realidad ese inglés lo intentaba, pero no podía, las consecutivas sesiones de sexo a las que se acostumbró en aquellos bares lo tenían al borde del colapso nervioso, lo único que podía calmarlo era que le metieran todo ese líquido fuerte para adentro, provocar a sus compañeros sexuales para que se volvieran unas bestias.

Mmm, delicioso, sentir un gran pedazo de carne en tu culo estrecho, esos dientes en tus tetillas, puta vida sexual gay, era un vicio. Oh vaya que delirio.

Todos los días antes de partir a ese medico tenía una puta rutina programada, sencilla y gratificante la cual tampoco podía evitar. ¡Créanle, se le paraba sola, su pene era un rebelde que se alzaba en sus pantalones como su antiguo y joven yo punk!, ni el baño podía detener a esa bestia, sí, me refiero a su pene, por eso se sacaba los pantalones, se metía un consolador de goma de veinte centímetros en el ano y lo ponía en vibrador para además empujarlo con una de sus manos, era deliciosa la sensación de sentir aquello invadiendo su ano, y como, poco a poco sus nalgas apretaban el juguete para no dejarlo salir.

Agitaba y masturbaba también el pedazo de carne caliente y duro que se humedecía entre sus piernas sintiendo los leves espasmos del pre-orgasmo, y entrecierra los ojos, imaginando…imaginando que su psiquiatra y neurólogo sexual se la está metiendo.

Sí, Alfred F. Jones, cogiéndolo, mordiéndolo de preferencia amarrado, en el mismo sillón en el que se recostaba a contarle su frustración sexual día tras día, en ese mismo inmueble deliraba con una que otra fantasía estadounidense, en el que gritaría "Más dura, ponme tu verga más a-adentro j-joder", y lo diría en diferentes idiomas.

Arthur Kirkland, inglés y caballero de estatus se volvía un bilingüe si de sexo se trataba.

Sí Alfred lo follara… él gritaría todo el abecedario, deteniéndose mucho en la primera letra "A"…sí, demasiados "Aaaahhh~", por eso tenía que calmarse sexualmente antes de venir allí, y ahora, en ese preciso instante lo tiene en frente, sintiendo la voz sexy y burbujeante de Jones posarse en su oído como un pequeño cosquilleo previo al sexo, está acostado, tenía la intención de tocarse los testículos y acariciarse las tetillas mientras lo escuchaba hablar, pero sabía que eso sobrepasaría cualquier acto de inmoralidad.

-¿Y Arthur, qué pasa esta vez…?-la voz le pareció aún más sexy, el inglés se encogió en su puesto, la camisa a cuadros abierta por completo y la sudadera negra ceñida a su sensual abdomen, la exquisita manera en que le caía la chasquilla en su rostro cuando movía la cabeza hacia delante y esos lentes con mitad de cuadro, la postura de su mano en su barbillas y la sonrisa de aristócrata que desempeñaba cuando lo estaba analizando.

Los pantalones negros, y a veces, la poco recurrente bata blanca abierta y el ligero piercing que tenía en la parte superior de una de sus rejas dándole un toque incluso más joven de lo que ya es a ese muchacho, el inglés se sintió peor que mal, fantasear con un crío, su vida estaba contada.

-¿En sexo, verdad?-rió algo informal, sin estar acorde a su profesión, carcajadas maniáticas y poco benevolentes, Arthur se puso rojo.

-¿Podrías no reírte maldito bastardo?

-¡E-Es que si-siempre es lo mismo contigo anciano! ¡Quizás te recomiende ir a las islas perdidas en penelandia!

-¡Oh maldito bastardo, ahora sí que te mato!

Pero se calmó cuando estuvo apunto de levantarse, cuando peleaba con él tenía incluso más ganas de follar, se perdía como en un bosque oscuro y silencioso en esa sonrisa acaramelada, antes era sólo necesidad, ahora, verdaderamente tenía una crisis gracias a Jones, y lo peor es que no faltaba a ninguna cita, a ninguna, era droga. Afrodisíaco, Jones era como pequeñas inyecciones de morfina que le daban para calmar su dolor.

-Te siento lejano, Artie…

-¡No me digas Artie joder, soy Arthur puto bastardo!-gritó ya entrando en cólera.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? eres muy lejano…-susurró mirándolo directamente. Arthur apretó los dientes contra sus labios mirando a otro lado, quería suspirar con fuerza, allí no podía, Alfred sabía de conductas sexuales, sabría que quiere ser follado.

-Te contaré algo de mí, para que sea más íntimo…

-No quiero algo más intimo Jones, por la mierda entiende…-respondió groseramente, fuera de esa consulta era un caballero, entraba y sólo de ver a Jones miles de groserías se formulaban en su mente como una ecuación matemática para un ingeniero, con decirles que hasta la palabra "intimar" le pareció deliciosamente sugestiva.

-Cierra los ojos, no me obligues a usar al gato otra vez…

-Bien bien, idiot. Tengo los putos ojos cerrados…-susurró tratando de no imaginarse al americano arriba de él, penetrándolo con fuerza recargando su cadera contra su pelvis, sin compasión, oh, realmente sería delirante que ese sueño se cumpliera.

Pero nunca lo sería.

-Hello, I'm Alfred F. Jones…

-¡Esto es estúpido!-alzó la voz Kirkland nuevamente.

-Oh come on Arthur, please, relax…¿Qué piensas al cerrar los ojos? ¿Sueñas que alguien te folla? ¿Cómo es él, cómo te lo hace? ¿Te lubrica? ¿Cuánto grosor tiene su miembro, hasta donde te la mete?-

El inglés apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, aparta el rostro que ahora tiene un calor carmesí sintiendo pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en cada nervio de su piel, odiaba que se pusiera así, pero fue culpa de él, le dijo el primer dio "Limítese a ser directo y crítico doctorcito, pregunte lo que sea". Maldijo el día en que lo autorizó a eso. Siempre sus palabras daban en el clavo.

-Bien, cerraré los putos ojos…

-Buen chico…-Kirkland quiso golpearlo de nuevo.

-Empecé a estudiar conducta y sexología humana porque…-hizo una pausa-…Quería follarme a alguien…

El inglés volvió a apretar los puños ¿Por qué mierda le contaba eso?

-Pero claro, para todos mis amigos yo era el chico virgen, el que haría llorar a la primera mujer que tocara, el inexperto, por eso estudié todo esto, cada movimiento, reacción y deliberado movimiento, las miradas, sé precisamente cuando hay tensión sexual, sé precisamente cuando alguien desea que lo folle…

-¿Es-Esto es necesario?

-Claro que sí, mi sensual Arthur…-susurró provocando un leve jalón en los pantalones del británico, quien se encorvaba hacia la derecha, dándole la espalda a Jones.

-¿Sen-sual?

Arthur sentía un sudor frío en la frente, no podía creer que después de tres meses fuera descubierto.

-Cuando al fin terminé mis estudios, hice algo que no debía, me analicé a mí mismo, sufro de celopatía y obsesión si algo me atrae demasiado, el tipo que me gustaba, más grande que yo en contextura se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba, me lo folle tan duro, le abrí las piernas y lo puse en cuatro, use un condón hasta que se gastó y luego le eyaculé sin consentimiento, lo hice cuatro veces con él… no quería aceptarlo pero al final…él me aburría…

-¿T-Te aburría?

-Sí, Artie, el sexo anal gay, el penetrar a un hombre me aburría, sufría algo distinto a ti, desinterés total por el sexo, hetero o gay…

-Y a ti…se ¿S-Se te curó?

-Muchas pregunta para mí, haz lo que yo te digo…-la voz le salía seria y sofocante, provocando un jadeo en el mayor quien juntaba sus piernas. –Lleva tu mano a tu cierre…Arthur…

-¿P-Pero po-por qué…?-su respiración se agitaba, ¿Cuándo demonios la conversación tomó este rumbo?

-Sólo quiere que te des cuenta de algo…

El ingles obedeció, llevándose las manos al pantalón, con los ojos aún cerrados, deslizando las manos desde su vientre hasta esa zona, sintiéndola más elevada y ancha de lo normal, más dura y caliente, quería apretarla, cuando tocó el pantalón se le escapó un erótico sonido, cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba duro, demasiado.

-¿Lo notas?

-I'm hard …-susurró confesándolo, quería escapar de allí, maldita consulta, maldito Alfred, maldito todo, y maldito pene, claro.

-Lo estás, eso es normal…-rió un poco divertido.-No, en realidad no lo es. Tu caso no es normal, algo en esta habitación te excita más de la cuenta, mete tu mano dentro de tus boxer Artie…

-¡Joder, no pienso hacerlo!-eso era una ridiculez, no pensaba seguir allí, se iba a parar mientras conservaba algo de dignidad, pero Alfred lo detuvo con la voz, ronca y deliciosa que le paralizó por completo, sonrojándole más de la cuenta.

-Mastúrbate Artie…baja las manos sutilmente, enróllalo con tus dedos, acaricia la punta, frota el glande de arriba hacia abajo, deja que la esperma salga…-susurró con una voz aterciopelada, una voz afrodisíaca que el británico no pudo contener y metió su palma derecha, agarrándose suavemente la erección. –Abre más las piernas, empuja la cadera hacia delante con cada movimiento y lleva tu pierna izquierda a una distancia más prudente de la derecha, déjame ver…-el americano se relamió los labios.

En ese momento el inglés ya estaba agitando su mano alrededor de su pene, mientras Alfred lo miraba, sólo lo miraba, con una sensual y exótica sonrisa, los ojos se le entrecerraban y lo miraba como si estuviera en un sueño, pensando que la mano que tocaba su miembro era la de Jones, se corrió, ni él creía lo que había hecho ¿Realmente una cosa como tal entra en la terapia?

-¿Cómo se sintió?-sonrió suavemente, cambiando de posición las piernas y llevando con sutileza la mano a su pantalón el extraño medico.

-Me siento estúpido…-susurró rojo, apretando la voz volviéndola ronca.

-Mientes, Arthur… ¡Estás curado! sólo falta algo más…

El americano por fin se paró de la elegante silla de su escritorio, arrojando los papeles del inglés como si fueran basura, el inglés lo miraba con cara de planta sin agua, estaba loco, Alfred F. Jones estaba loco, se acababa de masturbar delante de él y ese científico loco dice que está ¿Curado? qué clase de demente da un diagnostico así, pero luego, siente la lujuriosa mirada de Jones acercarse a la puerta, cerrándola con pestillo.

-¿Qué haces? You are crazy!-se tenía que largar de allí, definitivamente lo haría.

-Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, sufro se celopatía y obsesión cuando algo me atrae demasiado…- se acercó al inglés haciendo que éste retrocedieran con fuerza, cayendo nuevamente en el pequeño sillón donde se recostaba día tras día, sólo que ese momento en el tiempo era especial, no lo usaría sólo para contar sus problemas, porque ese héroe, estaba apunto de querer solucionarlos.

Los ojos jade se abrieron hasta el tope.

-A-Alfred…

-Sí Arthur, ahora tú me obsesionas, te curaré, ya verás que lo haré, ahora pasaremos a la terapia anatómica, si no te molesta claro…-y por fin, durante toda la sección, hizo un contacto, una mano en su cara, ese suave calor que empezó a inundarlo de cabeza a pies, el inglés ya no era conciente de sus acciones para ese entonces.

Y quizás, encontrara la cura, sólo si lo tenía a él, y a su supuesta "Terapia anatómica".

* * *

Aajajaj, ven, sólo se tocaron al final y no estuvo tan grosero, fue livianito =)

En fin, espero les agrade! en cuanto a mis otros fic homosexuales espero continuarlos a la pronta brevedad, no prometo mucho de todas maneras.

Por cierto, esto tiene segunda parte, la que contiene lemon y ya es un poco más a fututo, se llama "Anatomía sexual".

Mucha porno y sexo gay en sus vidas, me despido vomitando arcoiris, se me acabo la reserva de semen multicolor =)


End file.
